


All that I can get

by Desidera



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Battle City Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desidera/pseuds/Desidera
Summary: This was not the time of day to knock on someone's door to exchange trivialities. Looking at Yugi Mutou standing on his doorstep one Saturday night, Seto Kaiba concluded it had to be a matter of life or death that lead him there. Probably including yet another world-saving stunt. He dismissed his personal security at the door with a wave of his hand and assumed a look of utter boredom, combined with a raised eyebrow for good measure. "Who's in need of rescuing this time?"Yugi cast down his eyes and tried to hide a blush. "Ah, none of that, Kaiba-kun... May I come in?"
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	All that I can get

**Author's Note:**

> A huge Thank You to the incredible Nenya85, who took the time to read through this and point out mistakes and plot inconsistencies!

Timeline: Post Battle City

All that I can get

  
This was not the time of day to knock on someone's door to exchange trivialities. Looking at Yugi Mutou standing on his doorstep one Saturday night, Seto Kaiba concluded it had to be a matter of life or death that lead him there. Probably including yet another world-saving stunt. He dismissed his personal security at the door with a wave of his hand and assumed a look of utter boredom, combined with a raised eyebrow for good measure. "Who's in need of rescuing this time?"  
  
Yugi cast down his eyes and tried to hide a blush. "Ah, none of that, Kaiba-kun... May I come in?"  
  
Seto's eyebrow rose another fraction but he stepped back from the door to allow the other duelist in. "Why are you here then?" he demanded, crossing his arms and making no move to invite the other further.  
  
Fumbling awkwardly with the hem of his sleeve, Yugi looked around the spacious entrance hall. "Mokuba is asleep, I assume? Well, I... It's... I didn't come here on my own account." When Seto didn't respond beyond a narrowing of his eyes Yugi blundered on. "It is about the other me. He has done so much for me, so I wanted to give something back. When I sent him and Anzu -" Yugi broke off, biting his lip for a moment, then went on. Seto briefly wondered what he had been about to say but decided he really had no interest in that particular group of people beyond them staying out of his way.  
  
"Anyway," he heard Yugi say, "I know what it's like, that kind of longing. What it feels like, how desperate and lonely. And now I know what he wants. I've seen all the glances and looks and shared... excitement ? I'm not that good with words, but I know what I have seen is something real. And I know other me isn't alone in this."  
  
Seto's heart had begun to race at Yugi's words, but he had beat down his quickening pulse by sheer force of will. Small fragments of memories from the tournament flashed before his mind’s eye while Yugi was speaking, memories of his rival fighting with him, talking to him, looking at him...He didn’t take Yugi for a liar, but could his interpretations really be correct? The images from his memories were blending with moments from his dreams and fantasies. He had been keeping those under a tight lock – they were only delusions after all, or so he had thought. However, the suggestion in that last sentence blew away the wall of his carefully erected defences. "What are you saying?" he hissed between clenched teeth, painfully aware that he had given away that much more of his actual feelings.  
  
Yugi recoiled slightly in the face of Seto’s ire, but he stood his ground and replied with the same polite sincerity, "All I am saying is that I know what it's like. I am here so the two of you can... talk. The other me would never allow himself to take away precious personal time from me to meet his rival, unless it is in a duel. So I came without his knowledge. I owe him so much more than this, I can easily give him that time with you."  
  
Of course Seto had noticed the way Yugi had paused at the word 'talk' and had found a world of meaning in those milliseconds of hesitation. He found he did not know what to say for a moment, overwhelmed by the fact that he was not even denying the existence of Yugi's... Other, and by the implications of all that had in fact not been said.  
  
"Do you know what you are suggesting?" he finally forced out, feeling twitchy and hyperaware of every little gesture on his part.  
  
"Yes." Yugi's answer was immediate.  
  
"And you are... okay with that?" Seto did not trust his voice to give words to any of the thoughts that went through his mind unbidden. To the images he usually pushed away into the deepest, darkest corner of his mind, from where they were now surfacing.  
  
"Just. Take care of my body, would you?... Oh no." He blushed furiously and hid his red face in his hands. "That sounds so wrong. I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Seto, embarrassed beyond all measure, looked away and waved his hand in a sort of placating gesture. "Of course. And yes, I will."  
  
"Well." Yugi's face had gained a look of determination. A quiet strength was at the core of his normally so gentle gaze, and Seto understood suddenly why people turned to this boy for help or support. "I will call him, then. Just a moment. Ah and... I wish you a good night."  
  
Before Seto could reply Yugi's eyes became unfocused and then cleared to a darker colour and a different gaze. A slightly confused, narrowed gaze, perhaps a hint of apprehension just before it was carefully masked and guarded.  
  
"Kaiba." The Other Yugi greated him. Without a duel or life-threatening situation to focus on, Seto had the time to notice exactly how his body reacted to the other's presence, to that deep voice, to the way he returned and held his fierce stare, to the bold stance and cocked hips.  
  
"Yugi tells me he came here for us to talk. Does this mean you are finally acknowledging the fact that there are two souls in this body?"  
  
Oh, this was great. Three seconds into the conversation and Seto already felt the familiar burning need to taunt, to sneer, to provoke anger and strip away that calm confidence. He had known for a long time, but to concede and 'acknowledge' was not an option.  
  
"For all I know, I am merely humoring a schizophrenic," he retorted smugly.  
  
The Other Yugi did not rise to the bait, though. "For all _I_ know, you are not denying it either."  
  
"What am I supposed to call you then? Other Yugi?" Seto made a show of contemplating this option, ignoring the fact that he had indeed been calling him by that name in his thoughts and had been genuinely wondering if he went by any other name.  
  
The other's expression darkened slightly. "I do not remember my name. But my friends have come to call me Yami no Yugi, so Yami should be fine."  
  
"I am not your friend," Seto stated flatly, daring the Other... well, Yami, to counter with a friendship speech and really get them going on a familiar subject to argue about.  
  
"Yugi seems to disagree," Yami smiled slightly. "For my part we are rivals, Kaiba, and that requires the same amount of mutual respect as friendship."  
  
Seto did not have a comeback to this. The only true reply on his mind was that, if anything, rivalry required even more of that mutual respect. He would rather have bitten off his tongue than say those words out loud, so he remained silent.  
  
The silence became awkward but their eyes never left each other. Seto felt a wave of heat surge from his abdomen and wash over his body, leaving him short of breath and struggling to keep his features impassive. He longed to find some familiar ground, a duel, a fight, anything that would distract him from the way those eyes steadily burned away the walls guarding his raw emotions.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Let's go," he barked and turned on his heel, trusting Yami to follow.

  
The mansion had three living rooms, two of them located in the more private quarters in the back of the house. The one closest to the front door had been used by Gozaburo to wait on business partners, fooling them into thinking he was allowing them into his personal rooms. Seto used the room whenever he wanted to do some thinking alone in the private of his home. Some things were easier mapped out on a sofa than in front of the computer. He had redecorated of course. Gozaburo's boastful burgundy and gold had vanished. The room was, like all of Seto's workspace, sparsely but comfortably furnished. It allowed him to let his mind wander and create new designs, and to sketch them in minute detail on large pieces of paper, neatly stacked on every available surface.  
  
"You work here," the Other Yugi observed, scanning the room.  
  
"I work everywhere, at any time. I run a company," Seto replied disdainfully with a raised eyebrow.  
  
The Other Yu... Yami took a seat on the large midnight blue sofa. "Well, Kaiba. Besides working, how have you and your brother been doing since your tournament?"  
  
Seto gave him an incredulous look as he lowered himself onto the opposing armchair. "Really now? Small talk? That's the only thing that comes to your mind?"  
  
Yami crossed his arms and legs defensively. "Well, I'm honestly curious. And it's not like Yugi specified what important topic I was to discuss with you."  
  
"Of course. Of course he didn't." Seto barely resisted the urge to massage his temples. Yugi had left them to it. Left them to talk it out for themselves. Wonderful. He straightened and grasped for something to say that would hide the fact that he knew indeed what Yugi wanted them to...discuss.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to make decisions on your own then, this time."  
  
Yami's eyes lost a fraction of the familiarity and warmth they had been showing before. "That's a luxury I can seldom afford. As you might have noticed by now, this body is not my own. I am hardly more than a spirit in this world."  
  
Seto could feel his anger rise. "For the ghost you claim to be, you certainly seemed to make a lot of decisions regarding myself and my business on your own."  
  
Yami's answer knocked the wind from his lungs. "You have always been the exception, Seto Kaiba." Dark purple eyes, staring into his beneath wilde blonde bangs, lips set in utter confidence with just a hint of a smile. Graceful slender legs, crossed arms showing a bit of muscle in his sleeveless top. Those words... igniting, intimate, like a caress.  
  
"I'm...We're doing fine," he mumbled before he could change his mind.  
  
Yami gave him a confused look. "Ah... yes?"  
  
"The answer to your question. Of course." Seto could not resist rolling his eyes for show. It never got old to be ahead of Yami in anything, be it a conversation or a duel.  
  
He watched Yami's face light up with realisation before it fell back into a comfortable smirk. It seemed he was not the only one who enjoyed dueling with words almost as much as dueling with cards.

  
"Really now, Kaiba? Small talk? I thought that was beneath you, undeserving of your attention?"  
  
Feeling a strange sense of conversational bravado rise in himself he replied, "Well, I could just say you have always been the exception. But when we're done throwing our words back at each other it will probably be easier to get to the point."  
  
"And what," Yami leaned forward in the sofa cushions, resting his forearms on his legs, "is the point, Kaiba?"  
  
He was completely unprepared for the wave of pure want that crashed into him, the image of himself gripping Yami's shirt, shoulders, janking him forward, up, into him, rising to meet him, swallow his moans, drink in his gasps -  
  
Seto pulled himself back to reality almost violently. The point.  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious? Us."  
  
He had meant to sound smug. But the look on Yami's face was one of complete shock and surprise. It was the same look Yami had given him when he had...  
  
Suddenly Seto realised this was exactly like their duels. Yami would deal him a blow, but would demand that Seto shape up, that he improve by questioning his motives and adjusting his actions. Now he had come forward with a move Yami had not expected. One that left him vulnerable on a far more personal level. And Yami looked at him with the same wide eyes - the look he had given Seto when he had told him to get up on his feet and defeat a God, and later when Seto had thrown his Battle Ox in the path of the attack that would have dealt the final blow to his rival on the skyscraper.  
  
"Us..." Yami's deep voice snapped him back to the present and caused a shiver to run down his spine. The moment was there, raw and open. Both leaned forward in their seats.  
  
"You mean...", Yami visibly swallowed, "our fated duels and the implications of a connection in the past..."  
  
Seto felt like he had been punched in the gut. It was not about them after all. He had deluded himself. "Fuck the past!", he hissed and the moment shattered into a million pieces. Yami abruptly sat back and drew himself up into a defensive position with a deep frown on his face. But Seto was too hurt and too mad to care.  
  
"Everything is always about the past! When will you finally stop your pathetic denial of reality?!"  
  
Seto had not realised he had jumped to his feet. He was used to keeping his bodily reactions in check, but for once he did not care. Towering over the other might even give him back some sort of control. Yami, as expected, followed suit, in full dueling stance.  
  
"You forget I might have had a life, back then! I might have been a person!"  
  
"And you want to tell me you're no one now? I have been beaten and stripped of my champion's title by no one?! You are the fucking King of Games, isn't that enough for you?!"  
  
His voice rose with every word, and Yami hollered back predictably, "Damn you, Kaiba! I don't even have a name! A hollow title isn't what I want or care about. Will you stop ridiculing my attempts at finding out who I am?"  
  
"All I see is a nobody who expects to find solace in the past while ignoring the future right in front of him", he shot back, rage running icy and terrible through his veins.  
  
Yami's lips pressed into a thin line, biting back words.  
  
"I am leaving," he forced out at last, "This is pointless. I will tell Yugi we had nothing to discuss." He turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"Coward." Seto whispered, even as he felt his body sink back into the armchair, drained of all energy.  
  
Yami turned around.  
  
Seto looked up and met eyes that were unmistakably lighter and softer than those he had been facing seconds ago. But the look in those eyes was piercing and, if it had been anyone but Yugi, clearly exasperated.  
  
"I can't believe the two of you! How you manage to get into a fight all the time is beyond my understanding", Yugi stated, shaking his head. Then, his eyes hardened with resolve and for the first time since Seto had known Yugi, he felt the need to back down from his gaze.  
  
"Kaiba-kun...", Yugi said. "I apologise in advance. But I refuse to leave things between you and him this way, and this is the only thing I can think of."  
  
Yugi was fast - Seto did not get a chance to protest, hell, he barely realised what the other was about to do before Yugi was in front of him. Seizing his shirt in both his hands and crushing their lips together.  
  
Yugi's head tilted slightly to the side, a shy brush of lips, despite the fierce initiation of the kiss. Soft, warm, accommodating, sweet - everything Yugi and nothing Yami. 'What the fuck...?', Seto thought, staring up into Yugi's face. Yugi's eyes were closed but he had a frown etched deeply into his face and made no move to deepen the kiss while still gripping the fabric of Seto's shirt.  
  
And suddenly the switch happened. If Seto had had any doubts beforehand, this would have pushed them from his mind once and for all. He had thought them similar, at least in looks, but as Yugi pulled the spirit back into his body to meet Seto's lips, everything changed. Those hands felt completely different, his grip desperate as he swayed, clearly out of balance by the switch that had crashed him right into Seto. The lips felt different too, more calloused, but hot, scorching, even as they emitted a gasp of surprise into his mouth. His smell was different and filled Seto's mind with an overwhelming heady aroma.  
  
When Yami lost his balance a split second later and landed right on top of Seto, he did not let go of his shirt. And Seto reflexively caught him by his arms. Everything happened so fast: Yami's right leg between his own legs, the left one balancing him on the sofa, purple eyes, horrified at first, melting into realisation and lust, and then sliding shut with a moan falling from Yami's lips, his answering moan when Yami's tongue slipped into his mouth, darting in and out to desperately lick his lips, the tip of his own tongue, the entire length of it, Yami's leg shifting slightly to press against his crotch...  
  
Seto's anger had transformed itself into a hunger he could hardly fathom much less control. He was intoxicated by the feeling of having Yami focussed on him, focussed entirely on this moment. Distantly he felt the weight of their former argument lift off his chest. He was aware how silent the room was but for the soft wet sounds whenever their lips parted and rejoined as one of them hastened to renew the connection. He was aware that one of his hands now gripped the small of Yami's back, the other his hips, not allowing him to pull away from his kneeling position in Seto's lap. Yami had buried both his hands in Seto's thick brown strands, where his fingers were clenching and unclenching in synch with his low furtive moans. It was everything he had forbid himself to imagine, and still it was not nearly enough.  
  
He shifted, pushing Yami up and sideways into the sofa cushions to move on top of him.  
  
"Kaiba...," Yami groaned desperately, "we should..."  
  
"If you dare to tell me we should stop I'll personally kick your butt out the door."  
  
"But Yugi..."  
  
Seto bit his earlobe to shut him up, eliciting a sharp gasp, then murmured into his ear, "Well, who got you into this situation, hm? You think Yugi had different plans for us?"  
  
Yami growled low and pushed his body up into Seto. "I have a responsibility. I can't just use him like that."  
  
"I told him I would take care."  
  
Beneath him, Yami froze. "You... Talked about this." A kaleidoscope of emotions flashed in his eyes and over his face: Surprise, shame, horror, resolve, humour and finally gratitude. "Yugi...", he murmured, and Seto felt a stab of jealousy in his gut. But then Yami's eyes focussed fully on him again, blazing with heat. "Kaiba... I... There's so much I want..." His hand brushed over Seto's face, down his throat, over his shirt. "But anything too... invasive to his body is not an option."  
  
Seto nodded, not trusting himself with words as desire throbbed thickly through every part of his body. To imagine what it was that Yami wanted but they couldn't do was nearly too much to take. He had not known that he could want or desire this much.  
  
Slowly and carefully, Yami grasped Seto's right hand and placed it in his groin, directly over a hot pulsating bulge. His eyes never left Seto's, judging his reaction. Staring back just as intently, Seto struggled to hold back a groan at the sensation. His breathing sounded harsh and wild to his own ears, nowhere near anything controlled or calm. He traced the outline of Yami's cock through the fabric.  
  
Yami's eyes closed immediately, almost rolling back into his head, and a quavery moan fell from his lips. He could not resist taking those lips in a fierce kiss, tongue pushing almost immediately into the other's mouth. Suddenly he felt a nimble hand on the waistband of his pants, pushing open the button, the zip, slipping inside and stroking his length. They both groaned in unison this time.  
  
"Kaiba...," Yami whispered as Seto found the zip on his leather pants and retaliated with a quick, firm squeeze. Yami threw his head back, arching his back up from the sofa, and barely stifled a sound that could have been a whimper.  
  
Seto watched, mesmerised by the sight of his rival coming undone. He moved his hand again, stroking languidly from base to tip, pulling taut skin over the hot shaft the way he usually did it for himself. Judging from Yami's reaction, the way he bit his lip to control the sounds that threatened to escape, he liked it too.  
  
A few seconds into his ministrations, Yami remembered his own hand in Seto's pants and renewed his efforts, mimicking the movement of Seto's hand. The sensation was maddening, amazing. Seto was used to getting himself off quickly, efficiently, but Yami's hand was slower, more delicate, and yet so strong. He could not stop himself from grinding down into the other as they took each other's lips again. The thought of taking the impeding clothes off crossed his mind but it was impossible to pull away, impossible to slow his movements as they became faster and more erratic, impossible to break away from Yami's lips for longer than a second. Just like their duels this encounter was staggering them in its intensity, each challenge met and parried.  
  
He could feel it approaching fast, the peak of this spiral of sensation, as it drew nearer, as it tore moans from their throats that spilled past each other's lips.  
  
"Kaiba!", Yami gasped, eyes suddenly wide, "Stop. Stop. Please."  
  
The tone of his voice brought Seto down from his high enough to assess the situation. "Why?," he breathed, embarrassed how hoarse he sounded to his own ears.  
  
"Too fast," Yami was breathing hard all the same. "If we continue, it will all be over right now."  
  
Seto stared down at him, realisation coming to him perhaps a bit slower than usual given the circumstances, but when he understood there was no sliver of doubt.  
  
"Because this is a one-time thing."  
  
He could have pretended to misunderstand. To soothe the stabbing pain deep inside himself by lashing out and accusing Yami of being flippant, of using him, of playing him. But the truth was so plainly written on Yami's face, the longing and regret so tangible in his gaze that Seto did not find it in him. He withdrew his hand and felt Yami do the same, slowly, reluctantly.  
  
"I can't use Yugi's body for a... for regular encounters."  
  
Seto was a businessman, he was used to bargaining. For as long as he could remember he had been bargaining the stakes of his own life and Mokuba's. He could be completely ruthless when it was in his favour. But there was no way he would bargain lifetime away from Yugi. Yugi gave generously, but to ask this of him or to make him feel he needed to do this to make his Other happy was out of the question.  
  
He wrestled down pain and anger that threatened to choke him, and returned Yami's dejected stare with a fierce glare. "We will both do what we have to do. I have defeated destiny more than once. I won't give up, I'll take all that I can get."  
  
An unsteady breath tumbled from Yami's lips, almost a laugh. "You are so much like your dragon," he whispered, bringing his hand up to Seto's face, tracing the outline of his cheek. "Larger than life." Seto smirked and saw a smile tugging on Yami's lips in return. He did not stop caressing Seto's features, and Seto felt himself become twitchy and nervous at the attention.  
  
"You're quite touchy feely these days," he mumbled.  
  
A rosy blush tinged Yami's cheeks and a small, almost petulant frown accompanied his words. "So what? You're the first person I've been touching like this in millennia. And who knows if I even did touch anyone like this before. I can't help it - I can't stop touching you."  
  
Heat and desire, but also something deeper and softer, shot through his body at Yami's words. But Yami was not done talking. His eyes had become dark and feral, he was raising himself up towards Seto. His hands grasped Seto's shirt and he began to undo the buttons.  
  
"And when you touch me...I feel so alive. So real." Yami was kissing and biting along Seto's collarbone while pulling the shirt off his shoulders, speaking intermittently. "You... always make me... feel alive. In our duels. When we fight. I... crave the way you make me feel." Yami's hands on Seto's chest pushed him up and backwards into a sitting position. When he spoke again his voice was impossibly low, commanding and dripping sex like honey.  
  
"You say you'll take all that you can get. Here's something I think you should have and I'll give it to you." With that he slid off the sofa and settled between Seto's legs on the floor. Seto's breath caught in his throat, a thousand and one guilty fantasies turning into reality in this very moment.  
  
Yami slowly pulled Seto’s pants down to his ankles and paused to look at his newly freed erection while Seto gripped the edge of the sofa and tried his best to appear calm and composed. The only warning Yami gave him was a smirk, then his lips closed around the tip and he sucked once, hard.  
  
It took all of Seto's willpower not to cry out at the sensation, not to whimper when those lips slid down a little more, not to thrust into that incredibly hot mouth when they found a gentle rhythm. His hands, fisted in the sofa's upholstery, trembled from the strain of holding back. He refused to close his eyes, fought to watch every movement of Yami's head, the way he was kneeling with wide-spread legs, unconsciously gyrating his own hips to create some sort of friction, the way he almost groaned around Seto's length when he licked the underside and it twitched in his mouth.  
  
It would not take long. Seto was too wound up, too desperate. His breathing was laboured, shuddering, gasping, and his hands were now trembling violently with the effort of restraining himself.  
  
Yami slid his mouth off for a breath, and looked up into his eyes. "I think I can come like this," he murmured, lips caressing Seto's thigh, "Untouched. Just watching you, seeing what I can do to you."  
  
Seto could not take any more. He practically hauled Yami up onto the sofa, kicking off his pants as he moved to reverse their positions, pushing Yami back into the cushions and leaning over him. "I won't let you come untouched," he growled. "I will _make_ you come. I will make you remember this."  
  
Despite the urgency in Yami's answering moan he took his time undressing the other. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was still aware that this might be his only chance to ever do so, to see this body he desired so much naked. The pants came off, and Seto's hand circled one slender ankle before it slid up Yami’s leg. He let his lips follow, tasting the inside of the other's thigh with delicate nips until his cheek brushed Yami's reddened wet cock. Hands found his hair again, holding him in place as Seto finally took Yami in. He tried to go deep down immediately but wound up choking the moment Yami's length hit the back of his throat. Despite that, Yami rewarded his boldness with a hoarse scream, head thrown back with abandon.  
  
From there it was impossible to go slow once more. Seto quickly discovered how far he could take Yami in without gagging. Somehow it was important that he took Yami as deep as he could. There was an undercurrent to the desire that drove his body, a need to leave an imprint on Yami's soul, to be entangled with him in a way that no one else could, not even Yugi. He craved to deepen their connection further, to encompass all that he could, to give pleasure so deep and so ferocious that it would wipe away destiny itself.  
  
And when Yami spoke again he was echoing his very thoughts. “Oh gods, Kaiba, I wish...ah... I wish you could fuck me... Take me...Aah...hurt me even. I ...I want to feel … all of you. Want to ...take you... want to....aaah...” His moans grew louder and more desperate. His words made Seto's head spin, made his need spiral out of control, made him moan against Yami's flesh in turn.  
  
His lips still around Yami's cock he looked up and met eyes that would follow him into his dreams, a purple so dark it looked like the pupils had swallowed up the irises. "Kaiba...." His voice was breathless but had regained its low, commanding tone. "I want you to finish with me."  
  
Seto all but finished on the spot from hearing that voice alone. He nodded, never losing eye contact, and reached down his body to grasp himself in his right hand.  
  
"Yessss," Yami hissed, one hand clenched on Seto's shoulder, the other fisted in the sofa cushions. His eyes that he never took off Seto's, were blazing with heat.  
  
Seto was breathing fast through his nose, his lips tight around Yami's erection, his fist tight around his own, his hips snapping forward with each tug he gave himself. Coordination was terrible in his current state but it did not matter to either of them. Yami's thighs began to shake, and Seto's rhythm faltered entirely. He watched those incredible eyes widen, much like the first time, but now Yami did not ask for him to stop. He would not have been able to, anyway.  
  
Orgasm hit him in a wave, rolling over him, peaking and then breaking, in a helpless groan, while he fought to keep his eyes open. Yami came almost simultaneously, with a desperate, drawn out cry, back arching and head tilted towards the ceiling. Seto swallowed even as he came down from his own climax, once more feeling the need to take, to envelop, to incorporate.  
  
Breathing. They were breathing, regaining air, wits and composure. Yami's body was shaking with tiny aftershocks, his hand still on Seto's shoulder, now caressing loosely where earlier passion had probably left red imprints. Seto's hand was wet and sticky. There was a damp patch on the sofa upholstery and he wondered briefly how he was going to have it cleaned without anyone knowing what he had done. Or maybe he would not have it cleaned at all, wash it off and keep the reminder as an almost imperceptible stain. He shook off the thought and pushed himself up.  
  
Yami startled slightly and looked at him in alarm. "Just washing this," he muttered, holding up his hand. "Ah." The other sank back into the cushions with a sigh and Seto tore his eyes away from Yami's naked body.  
  
There was an adjacent toilet to the room, where Seto washed his hands and wiped himself off, keeping his head carefully blank of thoughts but feeling hyperaware of every sound in the living room.  
  
When he came back he brought a damp towel for Yami, who was still on the sofa but had drawn his knees up to rest his arms and head on them as he sat. He turned his face towards Seto without lifting his head from where it was cushioned on his arms. "Thank you," he said, accepting the towel and finally untangling himself to clean his body. He did so right in front of Seto, unashamed, and Seto sat down in his armchair, watching.  
  
Yami grabbed his shirt from the floor and made to pull it on when he noticed Seto had made no move to don any of his clothes yet. He hesitated visibly then sighed and avoided Seto's gaze. "I should probably go, give Yugi's body some rest."  
  
"Yugi's body can rest here," Seto said and watched Yami's eyes widen with surprise. There was a wild hope in them before they turned dull and slightly blank again. "Yugi's grandfather would notice. Mokuba would notice."  
  
Seto nodded. Yami was right, and he had not expected to be taken up on the offer, but Yami's reaction had been worth it.  
  
They got dressed in silence, got up and left the room. "How did Yugi get here?", Seto asked in the hall. Yami frowned a little. "I am not sure. But usually Yugi takes the bus everywhere."  
  
"The bus." Seto shook his head.  
  
"It's a perfectly acceptable way to get from one place to the other", Yami huffed, obviously insulted for Yugi's sake and Seto almost felt the familiar pattern of their usual bickering settle over them. Neither continued though.  
  
"One of my men will drive you home," Seto said instead  
  
"I can walk", Yami answered dismissively.  
  
"That will not be very restful for Yugi's body." Seto smirked, and Yami almost rolled his eyes, motioning him to go ahead. Seto quietly celebrated the small victory by pressing a button on the wall and speaking to one of his drivers.  
  
They came to a halt at the front door and Yami turned to face him.  
"Kaiba... I don't know how it will go on from here. If things were different... Well, I. I just want you to know that, how I feel about you is...exclusive. I will never feel this way about anyone else."  
  
Seto felt something contract painfully, as if Obelisk's giant hand was squeezing his insides. He could not smile, he could not speak, he merely nodded. The faint sound of a car pulling into the mansion's driveway startled them both and Yami turned around.  
  
A hint of panic made Seto dart forward and grab his hand. Yami seemed to have been waiting for a signal such as this and practically threw himself at Seto, claiming his lips in a desperate kiss. Frantic nips, small pecks, puffs of breath, swipes of tongue, finally open-mouthed breathless touch, lips just resting against each other for another moment. Seto felt his heart constrict painfully and gently pushed Yami away, trying to look his usual impassive self. "Go. Before I take you up against the wall."  
  
Yami's eyes glazed over with lust and pain at the same time, but he managed a small chuckle. Then he was out of the door.  
  
"Remember, I always take all that I can get!", he called after him and Yami turned just a little, for a wave and a smirk. Then he ducked into the car and was gone.  
  
***  
  
Seto Kaiba stands inside the Pharaoh's throne room. Something that feels a little like gravity is slowly but steadily pulling him back towards his own dimension. Something else pulls his heart towards the man on the throne, the Pharaoh who has a name, Atem, and a body so luminous in the sunlight streaming into the room that he looks as golden as the Winged Dragon of Ra.  
  
They smile at each other, smiles that no one but them will be able to recognise and interpret. Then Seto brandishes his duel disk.  
  
"How long do you have?" Atem asks, his voice deeper and more regal than he remembers.  
  
"Nine hours tops," Seto answers.  
  
"Make it eight and get back safely." The Pharaoh smirks. "It won't be enough time of course. But enough for us to duel first."  
  
Seto doesn't bother mentioning he can't take the suit off. They will find a way. This is all they have.  
  
"Kaiba," the Pharaoh suddenly says, very seriously, as a duel disk materialises on his arm, "Promise me you won't do anything foolish. You know I will wait for you. I am not going anywhere. I am here, and I don't think it's possible to die again in the afterlife, not even of heartache. But where you come from things are not so easy. What will you do when you leave for your dimension again?"  
  
"We will both do what we have to do," Seto answers calmly and watches Atem's eyes widen when he remembers the words, "I never give up. And I will take all that I can get."  
  
Atem's smile is sharp as a knife. "You are so much like your dragon. Larger than life. Unstoppable."  
  
"We'll see about that," Seto smirks, and they both draw themselves up to their full height.  
  
"Duel!"  
  
***


End file.
